


Wishful Thinking - Take 2

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness 2.0 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her wish was mostly granted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking - Take 2

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 April 2015  
> Word Count: 68  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 11 Once Madness challenge  
> Series: Once Madness 2.0  
> Summary: Her wish was mostly granted.  
> Spoilers: Just consider everything we know about Cora fair game.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: How can I not jump at the chance to write something about Cora? Particularly in coming up with her back story? I will always find something to write about my other favorite Mills woman.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are mine.

Daughter of a miller,  
Poor and barely surviving.  
Grain keeps them alive.  
Grain and her hard work, of course.  
Her father's a drunk bastard.

Her mother long gone,  
She had to learn to survive,  
Protect her future.  
Her father sometimes forgot  
That she was daughter, not wife.

She dreamed of better,  
Of an estate, of servants,  
And perhaps a crown.  
Children were secondary.  
Her wish was mostly granted.


End file.
